Nobody Understands
by PotterheadWhovian7
Summary: Nobody understands The Boy Who Lived. Inside, he is broken. A collection of different sad moments when Harry felt alone. Taking suggestions! In progress! K for sadness, no cursing of stuff.
1. Harry

Nobody Understands

**Yo! It's me! I'm really really sorry everyone who followed me, I haven't updated in FOREVER. Anyways, I just did! Another thing; if you followed my because I posted HP fanfictions, you might want to unfollow, because this is my last HP fic, I think. Onto Doctor Who! If you guys haven't seen it, you should. I find a lot of HP fans like DW. No hard feelings if you unfollow me! I know how it is!**

**I wrote this to the song "Ascendio" by The Ministry Of Magic. I typed it to "The Rueful Fate of Donna Noble" by Murray Gold.**

**Anywho...**

**Allons-y!**

Nobody understands.

Everybody expects The Boy Who Lived to be someone special, someone powerful, someone to save them.

But they don't understand.

Under the barriers that I let no one see, is a little boy who never got the chance to grow up.

Trapped in a body forced to fight the most evil man alive.

Everyone expects me to be perfect because of a prophecy. If I fail, everyone hates me. If I win, they say they were for me the whole time.

But inside, all I want is a mother, father, a home, and friends.

I am The Boy Who Lived. The one to save the world.

But all I want is a family. Friends. A childhood.

Is that to much to ask?

I'm alone.

So alone.

Nobody understands.


	2. After Sirius' Death

**A/N: Heeey people! I completely understand if you don't review- wether it's because you don't have time, or you're on a mobile device- I know how hard that is- or you just don't feel like it. But I would really enjoy if you would review- just so I know someone's out there. :) **

**Alright. I forgot to mention this on the last chapter, but I have an idea for a story- and some written down- that anyone can write. Just PM me, or review, or something, and I can give you more info. Wether you just want to know what I'm talking about, or want to write it, please contact me!**

**Now, I'm going to shut up and get to the story. See ya!**

Chapter 2: After Sirius' Death

Harry stood alone in his dormitory, near the window. Silent tears rolled down his face.

He wished he couldn't feel. He wished he couldn't think. He wished he would just _stop_, stop living and loving and caring.

Sirius was dead. The last of Harry's family... gone.

Harry gripped the windowpane, his breath coming in gasps.

How could Sirius be dead? He had just found out that Sirius was his godfather two years ago. Harry had wanted to live with him forever.

But forever can never last, can it? Someone promises you forever, and you believe them. But then they leave you, or die, or forget.

But you never forget.

The words from that day rang through Harry's head over and over again: _'It's too late, Harry-'_

'_We can still reach him-'_

'_There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... He's gone.'_

Harry felt both physically and emotionally exhausted.

Why did this always happen to him? Everyone he's ever loved always leaves him. Everyone.

He's so alone.


	3. The Dursleys

**A/N: WARNING: Mentions of abuse!**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a long time! I was busy with my Sherlock daily story, but know I'm stuck in the car with nothing to do for a couple of hours. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The Dursleys were terrible people.

Not counting their horrid personalities and choice of decoration, they were still horrible.

Before Harry went to Hogwarts, they had beaten him until he crawled back to his cupboard, trying not to cry. He had scars along both arms and legs. When he lived there, at any given time, he had more than five bruises.

It was worse when he did accidental magic. They thought him unnatural, a freak.

And that was what he believed.

He hadn't learned anything else in his early childhood. The kids at school made fun of him, his family abused him, and he didn't have any friends.

That was how 'just Harry' lived for ten years. Alone, secluded from the world. He didn't have any friends- and didn't want any. Friends were for normal kids. And he wasn't normal. He was a freak.

Nobody cared about Harry Potter.


	4. Battle of Hogwarts

After The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was so tired.

He hadn't slept for almost two days, died, came back to life, and defeated Voldemort.

He didn't want to see people. He didn't want to be around anybody or hear noises. All he wanted to do was sleep.

His arms ached, his legs would barely move, and his head buzzed. His chest hurt so badly it was almost impossible to breathe.

His eyes closed naturally when he sat in the Great Hall. Thank Merlin for Luna, who gave him a chance to get out of there.

But even in his dormitory, he couldn't find peace. Neville, Dean, and Seamus kept on coming in and out and making noises.

Harry finally left. He found an abandoned classroom and sat on a chair. Leaning his head on the desk, he finally fell asleep where no one would find him.

Waking up hours later, Harry stretched and winced at his sore muscles. He left the room to find his real family- the Weasleys.

But Harry was still tired. He was exhausted in his bones, down to his very core. His mind didn't function as fast and, again, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was emotionally tired as well. As much as he loved Hogwarts, he had to get out of there. He didn't want to see the bodies and the wreckage and the blood.

Nobody else understood why he left them to clean it up. He wasn't selfish, not wanting to get his hands dirty- he just needed to leave, to get away from the memories that haunted him every time he closed his eyes.


End file.
